


Jealousy can be an ugly bitch

by eustasskidredhairedbastard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bondage, Jealous Law, Jealousy, Kid gets punished, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Smut, kidlaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/pseuds/eustasskidredhairedbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law did not like it, when others were too close with his secret lover. He didn't like it at all! So he gets a little punishment for the redhead who is mildly at a loss there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy can be an ugly bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piopio_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piopio_meme/gifts).



Jealousy can be an ugly bitch

Law squinted his eyes when he saw that. He hated it. He hated the fact that they had this hidden and secret relationship going on. He wanted to openly show that this masterpiece of an human being belongs to him and only to him! And now that? He hated it, when someone got so close to his boyfriend. It was something different with Kid's three best friends, he liked them a bit himself - okay totally like them but he would never tell. Now? He was eying the man, who dared laughing with his lover openly, with hateful gazes.

“Oi Law, you okay? You look like a five year old whom they have stolen its lollipop…”

“Yeah… that's my goddamn lollipop and I will make sure of it.”

His best friend blinked in confusion, but didn't dared to went deeper into that poisoned water. Once he had done that mistake and Law had ranted on about something he didn’t quite get at all, but well that was his best friend after all. 

The dark haired male just watched the two men. The picture which he got there just drove him mad. That was the final straw. 

“That’s it. That’s enough!”

He saw the men hugging each other and the blond smiled faintly, while having the redhead in his arms. That was totally enough! He grumbled and got up from his spot, his classes will start in a few anyway, so he went towards the door and totally ‘accidentally’ bump into the two other men. With his head high he went down the hallway and towards the room where his class will be. Just so you wait Eustass, this will backfire hard. He will have his revenge this night. A devilish grin worked its way up on his lips, while he pulled out his notebook for the lecture.

And hard it will be for sure.

Later that evening, Kid came over for a visit, like always. For their friends they have a tutoring thing going on. In reality they were mostly busy between the sheets. Right now Law was grinning, while watching his lover squirm on his bed. 

“Come on Trafalgar… what had crept up your arse this time?”

He didn’t answer, just checked the knots he had made. Kid followed him with his gaze and bit his bottom lip, when Law stroked along his throbbing hard cock. He hated the fact, that he reacted so fast to the older man's touch at all. The ring around his shaft prevented him from coming too soon. It was a rare thing for Law to be like this. Normally he adored it more to have Kid do all the work, so he could just laze around and be in this lulled hazed bliss.

Right now he was standing next to the bed to which he was bound rather artistically. They had tried this kind of binding a few times already after they had seen a few videos with it and right now Kid was hating the fact. Well not completely, because he knew he's going to have his fun as well, but he was rather confused by Law's behaviour. What was wrong with him? 

“So you like being slutty, hm”

His amber eyes widened and he felt the grip tightened around his shaft, when he didn't answered fast enough. 

“Tell me!”

Law hissed and the redhead was even more confused. The dark-haired man never had been like this before during one of their little funtimes. 

“You mental? I'm not slutty and never be!”

He growled and Law pressed his thumb down onto his tip and rubbed along the sensitive head. Kid squinted an eye and gritted his teeth. It kind of hurted because of the roughness on this rather sensitive place, but was also even more arousing.

“I've seen you with this guy, hugging, laughing and stuff! Who was that?”

Now Kid was totally at a loss. Man he had hugged? Was he talking about…

“Hawkins? You mean Basil Hawkins? Law for fucking real? He's a friend of mine! You know that!”

And again the grip tightened around his throbbing and pulsing member. He threw his head back in a low growl and began to trash around. Wouldn't he'd been bound to the metal piece of the headboard of the bed he would grab Law and threw him over. But he couldn’t, so he could just pull at his ropes. 

“So you like fuck around with your friends? Does he know that you're a taken man?”

Law leaned down and bit into the collar bone of his right side where he stood.

“Of course not! No one knows! I haven't told anyone! Not even one of the zombies.”

Kid glared up at the older man. What the hell was going through this normally so brilliant mind anyway? Law was so different than usually. He was colder and rather distant. And mostly silent unless he accused him of those strange things all of a sudden. Kid wanted to go deeper with his thoughts, when Law suddenly got rid of his own clothes and climbed on top of him. The redhead thought that everything was okay, but get rid of this thought rather fast, when he saw the look on his face. That wasn't his smirking and teasing face. This was… 

“So this is nothing…”

And with this words he impaled himself on Kid's long and hard cock. The redhead trashed a bit more underneath him, squinting his eyes and bit the inside of his mouth. Fuck he couldn't concentrate, when he was in this state of arousement. Law knew this and so he began to move on top of him.

At first he just wanted to get used to the feeling of being filled up like this! He wanted to capture every inch of Kid inside of himself. He belonged to him and Law was going to show him that. The movements of the raven grew stronger and stronger and both men were panting and moaning, everytime Law leaned down and Kid wanted nothing more to taste him, he turned towards his neck instead, leaving visible marks on the pale and soft skin under his lips.

The redhead was confused, but moved along to his downward movements with harsh up trusting on his side, as good as he could in his bound form. Law was riding him hard and fast, almost punishing for the older himself. He had thrown his head back now, sitting straight on top of him, feeling him hard and deep inside of him. His short nails, digging and biting into Kid's skin on his upper body, where he had placed his hands for some leverage. He wasn't aware of his scratching, nor that he had scratched the skin slightly open already.

But Law's movements grew more and more hectic, unsteady and his insides were pulsing. Kid knew he was about to come and he wanted to shoot his load as well. 

“Law… dammit… fuck… remove… remove the ring… come on… I wanna come!”

But Law just looked down at him. Majestically, furious and so fucking hot, Kid's balls drew up because of it and he moaned loudly through his open mouth, shaking thanks to his dry orgasm he just had. Law pumped his own erection, while still moved up and down on the throbbing and thick cock inside of him. With a deep moan he came over his hand and onto Kid's creamy pale chest. 

His hip was still squirming and twitching thanks to his own strong orgasm. But when Kid reached to try and kiss his head, being slumped forward during his recovery, he got up and let the cock slip out of him. 

“Come… on Law… lemme come already.”

But the older just turned away and towards the door. Before he left he grabbed something from his drawer. Kid knew that there were Law's little toy collection. He somehow feared the outcome and when Law returned with two of the bullet vibrator things he was about to lose it. He knew Law was up to punish him, he just didn't really understand why. 

“Fuck Law…”

The older just placed the vibrating devices against the base of his still hard cock, which was slightly leaking precum and switched them on. The buzzing filled the mostly silent room. Only this and Kid's heavy panting, breathing and slight trashing on the bed could be heard. Satisfied with his piece of art he stepped back and out of the room.

“Fuck Law! Come back here! What have I fucking done?!” 

His yelling and shouting fell on deaf ears, because Law had gone into the bathroom, cleaning himself a bit, having his plug inserted, so he would stay loose enough for the next time. He had put on his fluffy black and yellow bathrobe and went into the living room. He could hear Kid's shouting and yelling from the bedroom and smirked satisfacted by the more and more desperate sounding noises. 

He would teach Kid a lesson. He belonged to him. Kid was only his and he didn't want to hide it anymore.

After a few more minutes he went back into the bedroom. Biting his bottom lip he got greeted by two hazed but angry looking amber eyes. The pale chest was glistening with sweat and the body was trashing in spasms. 

“What…. Is wrong… with you?”

The redhead panted and his back arched a bit more. Law just looked down at him, licking his lips fast. 

“You are mine Kid. And I want everyone to know that.”

He leaned forward and wanted to kiss the younger, but stopped because of the laughter bubbling out of the other. Taken aback he leaned away again with a deep frown. 

“So… you finally want it official? For real? Just because… I was talking with Basil? Goddamn Trafalgar… this wasn't funny at all.”

The dark haired man blinked a few times and bit his bottom lip.

 _”But we have to keep it a secret, you got it Eustass-ya? I don’t want others to know that…”_

It had been his own fault. But now it was different. Kid was already marked, thanks to all the hickeys he had sucked into his skin.


End file.
